Yokai Academy's Strongest
by RanChan
Summary: While Tsukune and Moka have troubles of thier own, another group of students at Yokai Academy must also deal with issues of thier own. Being a group of the weakest monsters in the academy surely can't help popularity.


Chapter 1:

You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry

I suppose my story begins on the day of my first term at Yokai Academy. It had proven to be a very intriguing group of first year students that had started in my class, some of which included Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune, Sendo Yukari, Kurono Kurumu, and Shirayuki Mizore, better known as the first year Newspaper Club. That group became famous rather quickly in our first term, and boasted membership of a Witch, a Succubus, a Snow Woman, and according to rumor, two vampires. I know better then to believe the rumors, I know Tsukune is human. That doesn't bother me though, he's a decent guy, someone I can easily call a friend.

Then there is my group of friends, known as the weakest group in school. There's myself, Karasu Rio, who is an Imp, Yumemiya Kyoko, she's a Siren, and lastly Lorelei O'Doul, a Cockatrice. Really, one would think we would be stronger, simply for the fact that Sirens are generally considered B-class monsters, and a Cockatrice is an A-class monster. However, Imps are one of only three races in the Zero-class, or, the weakest monster races. As for Kyoko and Lorelei, both are rather weak for thier races, and so, kinda fell in with Rio.

Rio was a tall, lanky young man with almost purplish black hair. He wore it long and unkempt, though it fit him well with the goatee and the devilish moustache he wore with it. He wasn't all that good at keeping a human form, and could almost always be seen with his tail and two nubs on his forehead where his horns were struggling to break free.

Kyoko was a beautiful red-headed woman with large, melon shaped breasts, a perfect hourglass figure, and a voice like, well, a Siren's. She wore her hair in short pigtails, and almost never had anything but a smile on her deep crimson lips. If she weren't such a weak monster, she'd have probably rivaled Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumi for beauty and popularity.

Then there was Lorelei, or Lore as I prefered to call her. She was a slender young woman with raven black hair, she wore it long, and it ran nearly to her ankles. Her chest wasn't quite as developed as Kyoko's, and her voice sounded a bit squaky, but those can both probably be attributed to her being a Cockatrice. Lore wasn't the brightest student, but she was a brilliant sculptor, and excelled in art where the rest of us failed.

As for me, I much prefer keeping my true form to myself. I've done a good enough job at that, that for several months, my closest friends even believed I was human. You see, by nature, I'm a pacifist, I've done everything that I can to avoid confrontations and fights. As such, this has led to me being picked on, and has encouraged my friends, the weak misfits that they're considered, to stand up for me. It's a small wonder that our group is often overlooked, and that we get along so well with the Newspaper Club.

Like all tight knit groups, there's bound to be some tension amongst friends, ours comes in the form of a rather odd love square, but despite it, we are still friends. See, Rio really likes Lore, who likes me, and well, I'm nearly head over heels for Kyoko who has a thing for Rio. We often joke about our little square, and even once suggested that we're all one big happy relationship, with only a small amount of quirky baggage.

All in all, we get along and survive quite nicely in school without any problems. Or, at least we did until recently. A few days ago, Lore and Rio were transfered from the dorm we all lived in, to the Aramusha dorm. Actually, Kyoko and I didn't even notice they had been moved the first day. It did become apparent though on the second that something had happened. I noticed that Rio wasn't in my homeroom class that day, for the second straight day, which struck me as odd. Imps may have been physically the weakest of all monster races, but if nothing else, they were always healthy. Therefore it struck me as odd that he was missing for two days.

The day after that, Kyoko was gone too. I found out later that she too had been transfered to the Aramusha dorm. Now, the Aramusha dorm is well known on campus as the Battle Dorm, or rather a place where the residents are constantly fighting, trying to control the building and other students. Gangs run rampant, and territory is precious within it's walls. It was definately not the kind of place for weaker monsters, especially my group of friends, known as the campus's weakest.

I worried as I went through my day like normal, all of my closest friends were gone, and no one seemed to know or caqre what had happened to them. I'd have asked the Newspaper Club for help, but by then, they had problems of thier own, stemming from the rumor that Tsukune was human, and well, Kuyou simply wanting to control the campus. I was on my own.

Finally, my turn came. I awoke one morning to a note on my wall stating that I had been transfered to the Aramusha dorm, and was to move my things there immediately. I didn't hesitate, for some reason, I knew I would be seeing my friends again, I just held hopes that they'd be alright when I got there.

I didn't have to wait long, Rio had greeted me at the door by catching me as I opened it, and hurridly dragging me into a small pocket dimension he'd created to hide in. Kyoko and Lore were both there as well, and looking rather ragged. I opened my mouth to speak, but found Rio's hand covering it before any words came.

He looked at me and shook his head before placing a finger to his lips to tell me to remain silent. I could tell by looking at him that he was scared. Kyoko and Lore were both looking rather battered, as if they'd attempted to fight and lost. I had expected no less.

"Just keep it down if you gotta talk, they almost caught us when I brought you here." Rio whispered as he looked out through a small little hole in the fabric of reality. He was using it to keep a kind of guard watch of the surroundings.

"It's been hell, ever since we got here, nothing but fighting. We were lucky Rio created this pocket, otherwise we'd probably be dead by now." Lore had flung herself against me and was nearly crying into my shoulder. I had hoped it would be Kyoko who used me for comfort first, but Lore was to be expected.

"Shhh, there's someone coming." Rio stepped back and stood in front of Kyoko who was sitting in a corner. She hadn't said anything since I arrived, and appeared to be nearly catatonic.

I was about to speak when our little pocket dimension was ripped open from the outside. Three monsters stared at us with bloodlust in thier eyes. One was a Mummy, an A-class monster known for it's bandages, great physical strength, and immortality. The other two were B-class monsters of the Minotaur persuasion.

The Mummy grinned, and spoke in a voice like death. "Well well, what 'ave we 'ere?" His eyes were like pin pricks of cold staring through us. "Seems we 'ave us the weaklings 'ere. Not a very lucky grou, eh boys?"

The taller of the Minotaurs snorted and replied. "What ya want us ta do boss?"

"I hope he says eat 'em, I love it when he let's us eat 'em." The second snorted slightly as the trio all started to laugh.

"Don't worry Frank, we'll protect you." Rio patted my shoulder as he walked past me, I could see that he was trembling in fear.

Lore passed me as well and took on a fighting stance, then glanced over her shoulder at me. "If it get's too bad Frank, run, don't worry about us, just get out of here."

Kyoko stood up slowly, she was trembling worse then anyone as she brushed past me and spoke. "For a friend, I'm willing to die."

The trio of monsters who found us all started laughing. Finally the Mummy opened his mouth and spoke. "Rough 'em up a bit boys, but don't kill 'em yet. We might wants ta play with them for a few days, eh?"

The Minotaurs looked at each other and grinned, then charged at my friends. Before any of them could react, the Minotaurs had attacked, beaten, and broken them, leaving my three best friends in bloody piles on the floor in front of me.

"What's this, one of them still standing and not even lifting a finger? Back off boys, this one's mine." Then that death-like laugh came, and echoed in the pocket dimension, in my ears, through my soul.

Something deep inside me snapped, I felt a surge of power, a surge of electricity course through my body. I had so long fought to control my emotions, to keep my true self hidden, but seeing my friends like this brought everything to the surface. Electric currents shot off from my body as my muscles bulged and my human disguise vanished. My head grew slightly to match my new body proportions, my head having a rectangular look, my skull bearing a scar. Energy seemed to concentrate heavily at the bolts in my neck, as electric pulses surged all around me. I roared out in anger, then leapt into battle.

My speed was incredible, I had hit the Mummy before he could even move. Even as my blow connected, and his body started to take off from the impact, I had appeared under the shorter Minotaur and hit him with an uppercut. He too hardly moved as my body spun, allowing my fist to contact the taller Minotaur's jaw. As time seemed to flow again outside my little bubble, all three of them flew in seperate directions, then hitwalls, slid down them, and were out cold.

By the next day, rumors had spread of what I really was, what I was capable of. The Aramusha dorm had calmed greatly, and none of the gangs messed with me or my friends out of fear. It's funny, that was the same day the rumors of Tsukune being a vampire started.

My name is Frank Stein, I a Flesh Golem created by one of the greatest human scientists to ever live. Despite my kind generally falling into the B-class of monster, I am an SS-class monster, a match for even the great Super Vampires.


End file.
